Romeo & Cinderella
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: este es mi primer fic lemon, y no les gusto no sean malos pero si les gusto pongan reviews


Romeo & Cinderella

Te cuento una historia?, Se trata de un amor prohibido, Seguramente ya conoces la historia de Romeo y Julieta, si? Pues esta es la historia de "Romeo Y Cenicienta"

"Esto debe acabar a las 12:00 o el hechizo terminara"- se murmuraba ella sentada en su cama frente a la ventana esperándolo

Ella lo había esperado durante toda la noche, se había ido a dormir temprano ignorando todo lo que le decía su padre, porque en realidad ella no quería oír nada. Todavía con el sonrojo en su cara se había puesto su elegante camisón color azul oscuro adornado con encaje negro, empezaba a pensar que sucedería durante esa noche y el solo hecho de pensarlo la hacia sonrojarse pero después una voz que la llamaba la saco de sus pensamientos, era la voz que ella esperaba escuchar toda la noche repitiendo su nombre, la voz de su romeo.

"madoka….."

Volteo hacia la ventana muy ruborizada

"ginga…estas aquí"- susurro muy feliz

El muchacho entro por la ventana y se quito los zapatos para no hacer ningún ruido, Usaba su ropa de siempre; su camisa naranja sin mangas, su pantalón negro, su chaqueta, su cinturón y su bufanda, no lucia nada diferente pero para ella era comparable con un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Madoka estaba emocionada, feliz pero a la vez nerviosa y asustada porque en su cabeza escuchaba una y otra vez las palabras de su padre:

"no volverás a ver a ese muchacho!, sin peros!, no lo volverás a ver nunca mas!"

"Seré una buena niña mañana padre"- murmuro al ver a ginga acercándose

Ella estaba emocionada por romper las reglas que sin razón su padre le impuso y hacer lo que su corazón le decía que hacer y eso era; estar con ginga hagane el chico que ella amaba con todo su corazón.

Se habían conocido hace 3 años junto al rio , madoka se fijo en el porque tenia su beyblade muy maltratado y sabia que tenia que repararlo pero en el fondo sabia que tal vez usaba eso como escusa para acercarse a el, Ellos dos se enamoraron ese mismo día , la noche que el la veía reparar a pegasus estaban seguros de lo que sentían aunque nunca dijeron nada.

Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos ya fuera con sus amigos o solos, poco a poco estuvieron viviendo grandes aventuras, como battle blaiders, cuando viajaron juntos en el campeonato mundial, lo sucedido en la ciudad hades y la batalla con némesis, pero fue después de esa batalla fue cuando decidieron expresar sus sentimientos que fueron sellados por un beso.

Durante casi un año todo era maravilloso, ambos eran novios y se amaban profundamente, pero no fue hasta que el padre de madoka lo descubrió y lo prohibió, en ese entonces su amor era prohibido y secreto, sus encuentros eran menos frecuentes pero hallaban la manera de estar juntos gracias a sus amigos. Pero un día el lo descubrió porque ginga fue a la casa de madoka con un ramo de rosas y su mejor traje de ocasión a pedirle a su padre su consentimiento como novio de su hija pero en lugar de una sonrisa de aprobación recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de el Sr. Amano que lo derribo en el suelo destrozando las rosas que el trajo para ella.

Madoka se quedo horrorizada por el acto de su padre y corrió hacia su novio llorando desconsoladamente y aferrándose a el. Y como su padre no iba a permitir esa clase de comportamiento se la llevo a la fuerza y después de gritarle la encerró en su habitación mientras ella lloraba.

Cualquier otra pareja se habría rendido ante eso, pero ellos no, su amor era demasiado fuerte para ceder ante esto, seguían viéndose cada vez más a escondidas para hablar, y cada noche ella veía a ginga subir hasta la ventana de su habitación como el mítico romeo buscando a su Julieta.

Ahora ginga estaba en su habitación caminando hacia ella quien estaba sentada en su cama cruzando sus piernas nerviosa porque ambos se repetían en sus mentes; _cualquier cosa puede pasar esta noche._ El pelirrojo la empujo sobre la cama poniéndose encima de ella con sus rodillas a los lados para no aplastarla.

"te extrañe….."

"yo también"-dijo ginga acariciando su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos pero luego algo atrajo su atención y eso era su sugestiva pijama. Mientras veía a su novia sonrojarse por su intensa mirada, "y esa pijama a que se debe?"- pregunto ginga con una sonrisa traviesa

"y-yo quise ponérmelo porque hoy cumplimos un año de estar juntos aunque sea a escondidas"- dijo madoka con nerviosismo mientras el le daba una pequeña risa

"donde quedo la dulce niña que conocí? – pregunto ginga sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa en su rostro

"prometo ser la misma niña buena mañana….pero hoy no creo poder serlo"- dijo ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor de el uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso

Ginga le devolvió el beso con fiereza aferrándose a su novia mientras la empujaba con delicadeza haciéndolos caer sobre la cama quedando el encima de ella. Madoka empezó a temblar cuando sintió la cercanía de ambos sonrojándose cada vez mas, ella estaba nerviosa pero ambos sabían que querían eso ella quería que el la llevara lejos, tan lejos que pudiera escuchar a su padre regañándola por esto. Así que ella le quito la chaqueta y la bufanda mientras el le besaba el cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos mientras ella gemía y el pasaba sus manos por debajo del camisón.

"el limite de este encaje se decide hoy"- susurro ginga en su oreja bajando poco a poco las mangas de su camisón

Continuaron besándose por un largo tiempo pero cuando abrieron sus ojos estaban tumbados sobre la cama ambos sonrojados y mirándose a los ojos

Deberían seguir o no?, seguir hasta las consecuencias, demostrarles a todos que de verdad se aman y que jamás se separarían , pero algo inquietaba la mente de madoka, ella había oído hablar a su padre que la comprometería con algún desconocido hijo de algún amigo de su padre por solamente conveniencia, tal cosa la hizo sentir una apuñalada en su corazón, ella no tenia derecho a ser feliz?, ella no sabia como lo tomaría ginga pero debía decírselo, ella tenia miedo, le prometió que no se separarían pero aun así era ahora o nunca

"ginga…espera"- dijo madoka poniendo la mano sobre su hombro para evitar que siguiera besándola

"que sucede princesa?, tu padre te dijo algo?, sabes que vendré a visitarte sin importar que-"

"no es eso es que, mi padre…el quiere comprometerme con alguien que no conozco"- dijo madoka empezando a llorar

Ginga se quedo en silencio sintiendo como si le pegaran un puñetazo en el corazón, el estaba enojado pero no podía enojarse con ella porque no tiene la culpa de nada pero el era un buen chico, era honesto, era fuerte, determinado y sobre todo la amaba mas que a nada, que mas quería?, el no era hijo de un amigo de el padre de madoka pero no era razón para que lo despreciara como si fuera un ladrón, el se sintió mal mirando a su Julieta llorando cada vez mas

"madoka..no llores, todo va estar bien, ya lo veras"- dijo el limpiando sus lagrimas de su rostro

" lo se pero mi padre no quiere que estemos juntos, que podemos hacer?"- pregunto madoka limpiándose sus lagrimas

El guardo silencio por un momento, no era el momento mas adecuado o formal como para hacer esto pero en este caso no hay de otra

"bueno…sabes bien que hoy cumplimos un año, verdad?"- pregunto ginga

"si pero que tiene que ver con nuestro problema"- pregunto ella

El metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una caja de terciopelo negro que contenía un anillo de plata con un diamante rosa y grabado con sus apodos, romeo y cenicienta, ella llevo sus manos a la boca porque quería pegar un grito de sorpresa, ginga la miro a los ojos y prosiguió con el momento

"madoka…princesa, te casarías conmigo?"- pregunto ginga

Madoka abrió los ojos lo mas que podía mientras el abría la caja pero sabía que debía dar una respuesta ahora

"yo…yo.."

Ella quería gritar si! En todas las formas posibles pero algo llego a su mente, y eso era su padre pero realmente ella amaba a ginga y haría lo que fuera por el, asi que tomo el anillo y lo puso en su dedo y vio la sonrisa de ginga

"eso…quiere decir..."- decía el chico atónito

"si, me casare contigo, esto es lo que yo quiero"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

El le ofreció la mano y de repente ella lo abrazo como si estuviera atada a el como si el fuera su príncipe que la rescataría, la rescataría de este horror

"te amo..tu padre nunca podrá evitar eso"- dijo ginga

"no, no lo hará porque nos fugaremos hoy"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Ella ya había terminado de hacer su equipaje y de vestirse ella miraba la cama revuelta donde había una solitaria nota de despedida descansando bajo una manzana roja esa nota decía que ella y ginga se iban pero que volverían en siete años. Al menos le podría dar tranquilidad a su padre porque ella no ha pecado, amar no es un pecado.

Ella no lo negaba, extrañaría a su padre o al menos lo bueno de el pero ella se alegro porque seria feliz y formaría una familia lejos con ginga quien la llamaba su Julieta pero ella no quería que el mencionara ese nombre porque siendo Julieta no conseguiría su final feliz, ella prefería ser cenicienta porque ella si consiguió su final feliz.

Camino hacia la ventana donde estaba ginga de pie afuera sonriéndole esperando recibir a su prometida, ella dejo todo miedo atrás y después de dejar su equipaje se lanzo y callo en los brazos de su amado, después ambos corrieron hasta donde sus pies les permitieron, ambos les dejaron un mensaje a sus amigos y sabían que entenderían perfectamente o al menos intentarían entender, También ginga le había dejado una nota a su padre y el sabia que entendería porque el estuvo en la misma situación y no tenia derecho a juzgarlo pero como todo padre se preocupaba por el y esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Ambos llegaron a la estación de trenes y tomaron uno directo al lugar mas cercano de la aldea koma y después de caminar mucho llegaron al amanecer donde se quedaron en la casa de ginga para iniciar su nueva vida, no tardo mucho para que se encontraran con sus amigos oikuto y hyoma que después de intentar estrangular a ginga ambos entendieron pero les dijeron que se casarían en 2 años porque ambos eran muy jóvenes aun, sus amigos los visitaban con muy poca frecuencia pero aun así guardaban el secreto mientras ellos tenían su nueva vida juntos

~2 años después~

Ambos se estaban casando en el bosque de la aldea koma, solo estaban ahí sus amigos y el padre de ginga

"te amo"- le dijo ginga a su cenicienta

"yo también te amo"- le contesto madoka a su romeo

"puede besar a la novia"- dijo el sacerdote

Ambos sellaron su amor con un beso, un beso que los unía para siempre y no dejarían que los volvieran a separar, no importaba como pero siempre estarían juntos.

Esa noche después de la fiesta ambos sabia que era un momento que ambos esperaban desde hace mucho

"siempre te voy a amar, mi hermosa cenicienta"- le dijo ginga mientras la besaba

"y mi corazón siempre va a ser tuyo mi amado romeo"- le decía madoka correspondiendo a cada beso que el le daba

Ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama y el se quitaba su traje y se desabotonaba la camisa después de que termino le quito el vestido de novia, de pronto ambos estaban casi desnudos de no ser por la ropa interior luego el noto como ella temblaba un poco después el la tomo del mentón y le susurro algo en la oreja

"prometo ir lento"- le dijo tranquilizándola un poco

El le logro quitar el sujetador y se encontraba lamiendo sus pechos y dando pequeñas mordidas mientras ella le daba gemidos que aumentaban cada vez mas, después de que se quitaron la ropa interior el empezó a tocar su intimidad suavemente mientras sus gemidos aumentaban cada vez mas y cuando empezó a sentir esa sensación húmeda en su mano sabia que era tiempo de pasar a lo siguiente, y levemente el la acomodo y el entro en ella con toda seguridad pero con miedo de lastimarla, ella pego un grito por el dolor que después se convirtió en placer mientras el la penetraba suavemente, A decir verdad el se estaba conteniendo mucho, el quería hacerla gritar su nombre, hacerle lo que alguna vez llego a su mente al mirarla pero a el le importaba demasiado como para correr el riesgo de lastimarla pero ella noto como el se sentía así que mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

"ginga, no pasa nada, estoy lista"- le dijo con toda seguridad

El rápidamente asintió y comenzó a ir a un ritmo mas acelerado pero sin lastimarla mientras ella decía su nombre una y otra vez mientras gemía, lo que lo hacia ir mas rápido pero después de un rato ellos llegaron al clímax y el se vino dentro de ella, lo que significaba que ahora era solamente suya después no pudieron mas y cayeron uno junto al otro en la cama mientras se cubrían en un abrazo

"te amo"- dijo madoka antes de caer dormida

"prometo amarte por siempre"- dijo ginga antes de caer en un profundo sueño

Ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente después de eso

~ 5 Años después~

Ginga y madoka habían regresado a metal bey city y después de saludar a sus amigos lo que hicieron fue volver a B-Pit y cuando el padre de madoka abrió la puerta los reconoció de inmediato pero no pudo evitar posar su atención en la pequeña niña pelirroja de cinco años durmiendo en los brazos de ginga

"hola papá, volvimos y ahora si ya no nos puedes separar"- dijo madoka a su padre con una sonrisa

"quien es el?"- pregunto la pequeña al despertarse y ver al hombre frente a ellos

"el es tu abuelo"- le contesto tiernamente madoka mientras la niña se puso muy contenta y se lanzo a los brazos de aquel hombre y este la recibió con un abrazo cuando por fin acepto el fuerte amor que se tenían ellos dos, el amor que se tenían romeo y cenicienta.

FIN.


End file.
